1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that performs processing, such as copying of images, an image processing method, and a program for causing a computer to execute the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in performing copying of images, image information input by an image input device is converted into data in a format not dependent on specific output device characteristics, which is then output in a manner adapted to the specific output device characteristics (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H05-314251). This method is intended to obtain the same copying results from a plurality of output devices different in output characteristics.
In the case of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Patent Publication H05-314251, in transmitting facsimile, a transmitting-side facsimile apparatus converts image data in a raster format (bitmap format) into vectorized data (vectorization), and then transmits the vectorized data to a receivina-side facsimile apparatus. The receiving-side facsimile apparatus generates a visible output after converting the vectorized data into image data. The vectorized data is generated by determining two-dimensional coordinates of end points of dot lines of the image data and processing them into vector coordinates. This method makes the image output quality independent on a specific output device, and hence is advantageous in that the degree of freedom of a combination of an input device and an output device is increased.
This advantageous merit is particularly marked in a function of achieving copying in a state where an input device and an output device are physically remote from each other, e.g. a function of copying by performing image inputting and image outputting by respective different devices on the network (remote copy function) disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication H11-331455.
However, the aforementioned image vectorization processing requires numerous computations which are relatively complicated, and takes long time before the vectorization processing is completed. This makes it impossible to start next-stage processing using the image over the long time before completion of the vectorization processing, and hence raises the following problems:
(1) Let's consider, for example, a mode of use in which data formed by vectorization of image data obtained by reading an original (raster image data, such as bitmap data) is temporarily stored, and a job (e.g. printing) of the vectorized data is instructed. In this case, the operator is required to perform a job-executing operation, e.g. a printing instruction after waiting for completion of the vectorization processing, and hence the productivity of the job is degraded.
(2) Further, the other device on the network cannot recognize the image data the vectorization of which is not completed as an object for which the job is to be performed, and hence cannot start a job operation which uses the image the vectorization of which is not completed.